freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
JBC
JBC was a TV company that started on 1957. Design: It's a eye with some 3 dots on the right, and some 3 dots on the left. Logo: A eye falls from the ground, and the 6 dots run at the eye, the background turns black and the text pops up and says "JBC - Welcome to the best thing.". and it ends. Scare Factor: Low. it might scare people a little bit due to the eye falling. Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Scratch Logos Category:Logos that are so scary that Poochini from Poochini's Yard should go to poultry farm for 20 years and then get scratched by chickens at 3AM and they send Poochini to Dirt and Bunk's House Category:Please don't delete this page Category:Don't delete this category Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxypoop Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that make BND cry Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so freaking scary that that Leo on the 1960 MGM Television logo zooms to your screen OMG THE TRUMPETTED LION IS GONNA KILL YA Category:1957 Category:1962 Category:1978 Category:1986 Category:1999 Category:2008 Category:2019 [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre... Category:R.I.P. GoAnimate/Vyond 2004-2018 Category:Fake logos Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that actually scare Baldi from Baldi's basics and acts like screaming peter and turns him into Robin from Titans and kills people and finally says, "F**k batman" Category:Logos that actually scare Baldi from Baldi's basics and acts like screaming peter and turns him into Robin from Titans and kills people and finally says, Category:Logos that- nnope Category:Logos that make the GoAnimate Caillou throw up at Boris Category:This logo is fake, guys. Category:Fanmade Logos